Love Conquers All
by DigimonDragonLady
Summary: All right, here's another Kenyako for you! ^_^ Um...in this one Ken's having a problem that maybe only Yolei and Davis can help him with. Yeah I know, terrible summary...*sigh* just read and review please.


****

Disclaimer:

****

Ken: _Okay people, you know the drill…Dragon Lady does not own digimon._

****

Dragon Lady: _That's right._

****

Ken: If she did we'd all be in a whole lot of trouble.

**__**

Dragon Lady: _…_

****

Ken: _So don't sue her, just humor her pathetic attempts at fan fiction._

****

Dragon Lady: _Hey, you're my muse, if my stories turn out bad its not my fault, its yours!_

****

Ken: _Whatever…_

****

Dragon Lady: _Okay, here's another Kenyako/Kenlei for you! I think this one's pretty good…at least I like it…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Love Conquers All**

"Ken…hey Ken," Davis waved a hand in front of his face. Ken blinked and looked at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry Davis," Ken apologized. "I wasn't paying attention."

"That was pretty obvious Ken," Davis smirked.

The group of dig destined children, TK, Kari, Cody, Ken, Davis and Yolei were all standing on the street corner in front of the Obadiah Middle School. The sun in their world was just setting, so Ken's blush went unnoticed in the fading, golden glow. "Sorry," he said again.

"I was asking whether you wanted to come spend the night at my house again. Mom would be glad to have you, you should have seen her after you left last time…'Oh Davis, he seems like a nice boy, maybe he'll be a good influence on you'." he mimicked in a high squeaky voice. The others all laughed.

"Tonight…oh, well," Ken stammered. "I don't think I'd be much fun tonight Davis. I've just been…somewhat preoccupied lately."

"Ken, you're too serious to be any fun, so why not come anyway?" Davis joked and Ken attempted a weak smile.

" 'Fraid not Davis, I've just got to much on my mind to feel up to it." Ken seemed to be thinking about something, his eyes got a kind of glazed look. Davis looked at him in concern.

"Ken, is everything okay?" he asked.

Ken jumped slightly and looked like he was coming out of some kind of trance. "Wh…what? Yes, everything's fine. I'm all right, maybe just a little tired. Some other time Davis, thanks for asking though. Come on Minomon," he said quietly to his digimon. "We'd better go before we miss our bus, bye!" he waved at them as he hurried down the street.

"Wait Ken!" Davis yelled, but Ken was either ignoring him, or was too far away too hear at that point. Davis gave an exaggerated sigh. "Geez, every time you think you have that guy figured out he just gets weirder…" he shook his head in confusion and his friends laughed.

"Oh Davis," Yolei smiled. "Sometimes you just push too hard."

"Was that one of those times?" Davis wanted to know.

"Well…no," Yolei frowned. "Not really…"

"So why does he do that to me?" Davis grumbled.

"Just let him be Davis," Kari advised him. "He'll come around one of these days, I'm sure of it."

They had all split up and gone their separate ways, Cody to kendo practice, everyone else to their separate homes. Davis, however, was left with the lasting impression that something was wrong with Ken. _'Maybe its just because we're DNA digivolve partners. I realize more things about him than he thinks…I'll call him later,' _Davis decided. _'Just to be sure…'_

Davis didn't realize that he wasn't the only one worried about Ken. A few blocks away from him Yolei and TK were walking back to their apartment building. Yolei was also pondering Ken's semi-strange behavior. _'That was very weird,' _she thought. _'I got the strangest feeling when Davis asked Ken to spend the night, sometimes… I can feel what the other's feel, Davis' envy of TK, Cody's mistrust of Ken…, but this was fear, who'd be so afraid? Ken? But why, and of what?'_

* * *

Later that evening, true to his…thought, Davis called Ken. It was shortly after dinner, he sat down and began dialing. As he finished placing the last digit in the phone he leaned back and held the receiver to his ear. It rang, once, twice, then…

"Hello?" answered a woman's voice from the other line.

"Umm…hello, could I speak to Ken please?" Davis asked.

"Just a moment, I'll go get him." In another minute the phone was picked up again, but not by Ken. "I'm sorry, but I think Ken's asleep, I really don't want to wake him unless its important… Would you like to leave a message for him?"

"Ken's asleep? Umm, no thank you, no message, I'll just talk to Ken tomorrow."

"Oh, do you and Ken go to the same school?"

"Well…not quite, but we see each other every afternoon. I'm sorry to have bothered you Mrs. Ichijouji."

"No bother dear, I'm always glad to talk to a friend of Ken's."

After he'd replaced the receiver he sat there thinking for a minute. He checked his watch and then looked over at his blue, wide-eyed digimon friend. "Something there didn't sound right Dimiveemon. Did you know its only seven o'clock? Why would Ken be asleep now, that guy could push himself to the limit for an hour or two and then take only a five minute rest. So why do you think he would he be asleep at seven? It's so early, you'd think being the genius that he is he'd still be up working on one of those computer programs of his. I don't get it."

"Well, maybe he was really tired Davis," Dimiveemon said. "He told you he was earlier at the school."

"Yeah, maybe you're right. Maybe all those weeks of hard work have finally caught up with him. Actually, I probably would have been more surprised if they hadn't."

* * *

Ken awoke with a jolt. It must have been somewhere close to one in the morning, Ken shivered. He'd had another one of those dreams again…he'd been drowning in darkness. He gently stroked his tiny digimon partner who was lying beside him in the bed fast asleep. _'I don't know if I'm strong enough to fight this thing anymore,' _Ken was shaking pretty badly now. _'How long before the darkness…the evil catches up with me? And what will happen when it does? But I…I must fight it, resist its pull…if only for her sake…' _He pulled the blankets up closer and closed his eyes, but he knew that he wouldn't, couldn't go back to sleep that night.

* * *

The next day Ken was somewhat touchy from lack of sleep and he didn't have much energy either. Davis had been watching him closely the whole afternoon while they were in the Digital World. He noticed how he jerked in surprise every time someone spoke to him. Davis walked up to him making sure that he was in Ken's full visual range. "Ken," he said quietly but still scaring him badly. 

"Oh Davis," Ken breathed a sigh of relief. "I didn't see you there, you startled me."

"Yeah Ken, everyone's been making you jump all day. What's the matter, and don't try and tell me nothing," he warned.

"Nothings wrong Davis, really…" Ken insisted but sighed when he saw the stubborn look on the other boy's face. "I just didn't sleep all that well last night."

"Didn't sleep very well? Ken how much sleep are you getting these days?"

Ken blushed. "I…I don't know, not all that much," he admitted.

"So were you really asleep when I called you last night, or were you just trying to get out of talking to me?" Davis demanded.

Ken was surprised. "You called me last night? I didn't know that." _'Minomon was concerned about me last night too…' _Ken reminded himself. _'He said that I was awake but not listening to him…just staring out into space…I guess I could have missed hearing the phone ring, or mom calling me…'_

"Yeah, it was around seven o'clock too, what's up Ken, I'm worried about you…" Davis didn't even get to finish his sentence. 

"Oh leave me alone Davis, I'm just fine! I don't need help from you or anybody else." Ken snapped and walked away. Davis just stood there completely still watching him go. _'Does he not trust us or something?' _he wondered. Yolei came up and laid a hand on Davis' shoulder, he practically flew up into the air in shock.

"Yolei!" he shrieked. "Geez don't do that to me!"

"Sorry," Yolei laughed. "You're as bad as Ken today Davis."

"Hhhmmm…" Davis wasn't listening to her.

"What's up?" she asked curiously.

"Huh? Oh…I'm just concerned about Ken." Davis sat down on the grass and watched as Ken shouted encouragement to Stingmon. Yolei followed his gaze and sat down on the ground beside him. "He told me he didn't sleep very well last night, and that was all I could get out of him. But from judging from his reactions today he must really have gotten zero to no hours," he shook his head in disgust. 

"But he won't talk to me about it…how did he put it…'I don't need help from you or anybody else'. Does he not trust me? I'm…I'm just trying to be his friend. And this not sleeping thing just can't be good…"

Yolei frowned. "Bad dreams you think?"

"I don't know, probably, but I have a feeling that isn't all that's wrong here." Davis looked thoughtful and then he looked slyly at Yolei. "Why don't you try talking to him Yolei? He might tell you more…"

Yolei cocked a suspicious eyebrow at him. "And why do you say that?"

Davis laughed. "Just a suspicion."

Yolei shrugged and nodded. "I'll see what I can do," she told him.

* * *

As Ken was leaving for his bus that evening after coming out of the Digital World Yolei followed him trying not to let him know she was there, but not doing a very good job of it. _'Poor Ken, he must really be preoccupied if he hasn't realized I'm following him by now, I know he realizes that someone is behind him but he hasn't even been curious and looked back.' _Minomon was looking at her over Ken's shoulder, but Yolei put a finger to her lips warning him to keep quiet. 

When they arrived at the stop the bus was just pulling up. Yolei boarded right behind Ken. She dropped her fare in the change box and followed Ken to a seat in the back. She plunked her bag down next to his. Ken looked at her in shock. Yolei sighed. "Penny for your thoughts."

"Yolei…what are you doing here?" he stammered and attempted to regain his composure. "Your apartment is in he opposite direction," he pointed out dryly.

"I know, but I had some spare time and I decided that I'd like a nice round tour of the city before I go home for dinner," she laughed.

"Did Davis put you up to this?" Ken asked bitterly. "Because I've already told him that…"

" Yeah, yeah, that you don't need anybody's help. And Davis didn't… "put me up" to anything," she snapped. "I'm here because I care about you Ken, God only knows why."

"Why? Why can't you all just leave me alone?!" Ken yelled. It was good that the bus was pretty deserted, Yolei waved away the few people who were on and staring at them in concern.

"But do you really want to be alone Ken?" she asked gently placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked at her with a plea for help in his eyes and Yolei would never have even dreamed of deserting him at that moment.

"I…" he began weakly but his eyes widened in something of shock and he pulled back from her. There had been a brief spark of energy were her hand and his shoulder blade had connected. He put a hesitant hand out to touch the spot where her hand had previously rested. "Ouch," he said in confusion as if it were more of a question than a statement. "What did you do to me?"

Yolei blinked and looked down at her own hand. "Did…did I do something? Oh Ken, did I hurt you?" she asked in alarm and put out a hand to help him.

Ken shied away from her. "No, don't touch me…" he said flinching. Yolei pulled her hand back and looked at it again as if it were no longer attached to her body. 

"Oh, I can't believe I almost did that. Oh Ken, I'm so sorry…I don't have control over it sometimes…" she said helplessly.

Ken straightened up. "No, I'm sorry Yolei, I don't know what's gotten into me. That wouldn't have happened if I hadn't been putting up those defensive barriers of mine…" his voice trailed off.

"I've just gotten so accustomed to putting up my defenses against everyone around me…blocking them out is sort of…I don't know, a natural reaction of mine. If anyone was hurt it would have been you, I'm sorry. I'm guessing that your crest power working, or your Digimental I mean?"

Yolei blushed. "I think so, I know I can't do that on my own, sometimes it just surfaces when I least expect it. Love…I don't know…sometimes I wonder why I have that particular crest power. With me its always been such a temperamental reaction," she blushed again. "Sora is better at controlling hers than I am…"

"It didn't hurt Yolei, really," Ken assured her awkwardly. "It just…sort of woke me up I guess, actually I was kind of tired."

Yolei swallowed nervously, the moment of truth, would he be upset with her if she told him or what? "Well…Davis did say you hadn't been sleeping much."

"Isn't that the understatement of the year…" Ken muttered distractedly 

"Why not Ken? I mean you have to sleep…" He didn't seem to be angry with her.

"Its…its just too much for one person to take…"

"What is?" Yolei questioned gently, glad that Ken was finally trusting her. She crossed her fingers and prayed that she didn't seem to pushy…she came out that way sometimes and right now she just wanted to be there for Ken so that he knew he could rely on her.

Ken shrugged. "The dreams, nightmares, visions…whatever you want to call them."

"Do you feel like talking about it…you can tell me about them…if you want to that is." Yolei told him softly.

Ken shuddered. " I guess, its sort of a relief to tell someone about them, they're awful. Just…just black, the darkness all around me…and its so…evil." Ken swallowed, his throat was suddenly very dry. "Why doesn't it go away, why doesn't it leave me? I don't want to be like that anymore…" he whispered close to tears. _'No, no…I mustn't break down like this…not now, not in front of Yolei…'_

"Its okay Ken," Yolei took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

This time when she touched him there was no spark, no shock, but he could still feel the warmth of her touch. That warmth was sinking into every part of his body, no…not her warmth…her love, that's what it was. _'She has so much love, but I really don't deserve it…'_

"We're going to figure this thing out Ken, we'll help you. Tomorrow's Friday, do you think you can last one more night on your own? If you can then we can get you to Davis' house and you can spend the weekend there maybe…"

"No." Ken said forcefully, then his voice softened. "No please Yolei, I don't want Davis of all people to see me like this…" he was begging, pleading with her almost.

Yolei was silently pleased, _'Ken's putting his trust in me…he trusts me enough to help him, realizes that he can't do anything for himself so he's relying on me'_ she felt honored and she understood what Ken was saying. _'He doesn't want Davis to see how weak he is, but I promise to protect him whatever the cost…'_

"Its okay Ken, I won't send you to Davis, just let me think a minute then." Suddenly something struck her…Ken was so weak that if he didn't get sleep it would be such a physical drain on his body…that it might kill him. _'He's purposely not sleeping, so what I need to do is find someone who will make sure that he does…I could tell his mother, but she wouldn't understand, she probably thinks Ken is sleeping fine anyway…'_

The bus came to a stop and slowly opened its doors. Yolei looked around and then realized where they were, then the perfect solution came to her. She stood up and pulled Ken with her. "Come on Ken, we're getting off here," she told him.

"But Yolei, we can't I don't have anymore money for the bus and if we get off here I'll have to walk like twenty blocks home."

"Don't worry about that, just trust me okay? Come on now…"

Ken saw that there was no stopping Yolie so he stood meekly and allowed himself to be dragged off his bus. 'I just have to trust her that's all…she wants to help me…does she care that much about what happens to me?' But he couldn't help but be somewhat pessimistic as they watched the bus disappear down the street. "Now what?" he asked."Now we have to hope that its not Joe's library night…" Yolei muttered.

"Joe?" Ken asked but he was remembering something….

_"Keep him busy with that old Gomamon charm of yours…"_

"All right Joe…"

The image of a tall boy of about fifteen with blue hair and glasses came to mind, the one with the quirky little water digimon.

"He's a friend, he attends medical school, studying to be a doctor." Yolei explained distractedly. "I'm going to have you spend the night with him, we can call your mother when we get there."

"A doctor? Yolei I really don't think I need…"

"Don't argue with me!" Yolei instructed him sternly.

Ken smiled. "Yes mother…"

Yolei only laughed. "Come on boy, don't make me drag you all the way there…" she threatened.

"Kicking and screaming the whole way," Ken agreed wearily but in much better humor than he had previously been, maybe Yolei really did have feelings for him?

* * *

They walked about half a block to a large apartment complex. Yolei asked the man on the ground floor level where they could find Joe Kido and was informed that his was apartment 29C. They hurried up to the third level of the building as fast as they could, Yolei rang the bell and they stood there waiting. "Come on Joe…be there." she muttered.

They were rewarded for their patient…well almost patient wait by the sound of foot steps, and then a voice, Joe's calling through the door, "Who is it?"

Yolei grinned in relief. "Joe, Joe its me Yolei, could you let us in? Its really important and we could use your help…"

There was the sound of several latches being undone and then the door swung open. Joe smiled at Yolei, and she blushed. His shoulder length hair was slightly wet and he wasn't quite as well…put together as he usually was, she had obviously pulled him to the door at a very inconvenient moment. "Sorry it took so long, I was just getting out of the shower when I heard the doorbell ring, I had to throw something on real quick. I thought you might have been Jim so I was kind of peeved, he has his own key and everything but he's forever making me come get the door for him…"

He stepped back out of the way and let the pair enter. He did a double-take when he saw Ken. He glanced at them curiously as he shut the door. "So I take it this isn't "I was in the neighborhood and decided to stop by" kind of social call."

Yolei shook her head. Joe motioned the pair into the living room where he made them sit down while they explained the situation to him. Ken had a firm grip on Minomon and was very aware of the fact that he was an object of curiosity to the older boy at that moment. Joe sat there looking thoughtfully at Ken for a minute after Yolei had finished telling him most of the story. 

"I…I don't know really what I can do for you Yolei, Ken's welcome to stay here but these dreams…they aren't really harming Ken, he's doing that to himself by not getting enough sleep… and it all sounds more psychological than physical to me and that's really not my area…"

Ken blushed when he realized that Joe was trying not to imply that he might need a physiatrist more than anything. Yolei nodded accepting his answer. "I know its not your area Joe, but can you see what you can do? I'm not sure this thing is as normal as you think it is…" 

Joe looked at her sharply. "Are you implying that it has something to do with the Digital World?"

"Maybe," Yolei said evasively. "But the main reason that I brought Ken here is that I need someone who will make sure he gets sleep, because he's not going to willingly sleep on his own. And he can't keep functioning if he doesn't get the right amount of sleep." 

Ken blushed again, Yolei wanted someone to help her force him to sleep? That just sounded too cruel…_'Doesn't she realize how hard this is for me? What if I go so deep into the evil that this time there's no coming back? I know that she's only trying to help me though, please Yolei, don't let anything bad happen to me…' _Ken hated himself at that moment, he sounded so much like a little child, lost and helpless, he shouldn't act that way…but he just couldn't help it.

Joe nodded. "Your body can't run without sleep, it will start to shut itself down from exhaustion," he told Ken. "How much sleep have you gotten?"

"Since…when?"

"How long have your dreams been going on?" Joe asked severely.

"A…about a week and a half now I think."

"So you've been getting how many hours a night?"

"At…at least two hours, more on some nights…I'm not really sure…" he replied quietly, blushing furiously.

"Two hours a night for more than a week?!" Yolei was shocked, even she hadn't realized that Ken was only getting that much sleep. "Ken are you trying to kill yourself?"

Ken hung his head. "I'm…I'm sorry," he stammered. "It just…it feels so real…and…Oh, I slept better when I was the Digimon Emperor than I do now."

Yolei was sympathetic and immediately sorry that she had lost her temper at him, "It will all be okay Ken," she reassured him.

Joe did some quick mental calculations. "So that's about twenty hours of sleep for a week and a half when you need more than three times that amount. All right, Ken, about your dreams…are they…well, have you been under a lot of stress lately?"

Ken thought, "Well I've been working in the Digital World with the others…and there was the whole…um…."

Joe nodded. "The Digimon Emperor situation, its okay, nobody really blames you anymore you know, it was just a mistake. But, getting back to your dreams… what exactly are they like?"

"Horrible…" Ken shook slightly. "Its like…black…I know that doesn't sound much like a dream, but there's and evil to it, and its so…cold. Its always there now…at first it wasn't always so strong…but now…And it gets harder and harder to fight it every time."

"Why do you need to fight it?" Joe was curious.

Ken looked at him in shock. "It wants control again, and I…I don't want it to have…me…like that anymore. But it feels physically draining for me to fight it as well as not to sleep at all."

"Do you have any proof of that?" Joe asked, Ken hesitated and shook his head.

"Nooo…" he admitted. "Not really…it's just…I don't know, I can't explain it…" 

Joe pondered their situation. "All right Ken, like I said you're welcome to stay with me and I think that would make Yolie feel better anyway…But I want you to try to get more sleep every night. We'll try five tonight and seven the next, and then go from there. We're going to try and keep you out of a hospital bed here…if you collapse and go to a hospital they won't give you any choice of whether you want sleep or not…they'll just keep you on drugs that will make you sleep."

Ken shuddered. "A hospital?" he asked pitifully.

Joe nodded. "I don't know if you realize how serious this not sleeping business is Ken, if you don't get sleep…and soon you will collapse. I'm surprised you haven't been hallucinating, that happens often from lack of sleep. So if you stay here five hours tonight and seven tomorrow, deal?"

Ken nodded slowly. "Okay." But to himself he was already thinking to himself, _'Five hours tonight and seven tomorrow?' _Yolei could see how helpless he thought it was. "I'd better go call my mother, I should have been home half an hour ago," he said softly.

Joe nodded. "Yolei, you know where the phone is right?" she nodded. Yolei took Ken's hand and lead him to the kitchen and down a little hall beside it. She waited while he called his mother saying he was at a friends house and she didn't have to worry about him. When Ken hung up the phone and turned around there was a dull, hopeless look on his face, as he had resolved to give in already, as if he were already beaten…

"She said have fun," and he attempted a small, sad smile.

Yolei rushed up to Ken and threw her arms around his neck. She cried with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Oh don't…don't you give up on me Ken Ichijouji," she whispered fiercely.

"Never Yolei," he promised wiping away her tears gently.

Yolei laughed and dried her eyes. "Oh these stupid glasses, ruining the Kodiak moment by fogging up!"

Ken laughed to, but he suddenly had to grip a kitchen chair to support himself. Yolei once again grasped the seriousness of the situation and took Ken swiftly back into the living room where Joe waited for them. She immediately took charge. "Okay Joe, Ken's called his parents. I tell you what…I'll make us a good dinner and then stay to see Ken settled."

"Yolei, you can't do that!" Ken protested. "The last bus out of here runs eight and you have fifteen minutes to catch it as it is."

Yolei waved the statement aside as unimportant of her personal attention. "A little walk never hurt anyone."

"No," Joe told her. "I agree with Ken, you won't be out wandering the streets at night with at least, if not more, a twenty minute walk between my apartment and yours."

Yolei was crestfallen, "But… I want to make sure everything here is okay before I go…" she gave him her sad puppy dog eyes.

Joe looked at her and understood that what she was really saying was that she didn't want to leave Ken alone yet. "Well…I can't have you put on a bus either, you'd still have a ways to walk from the closest stop to your house. So…you stay here for a while longer and cook a pathetic bachelor a wonderful meal…and I'll send you home in a cab. Deal?"

Yolei laughed. "Joe you're hopeless!"

"Never when you're around, right Yolei?" he teased.

"You got that right. Now what have you left me to work with in that tiny excuse for a refrigerator?"

Joe appeared thoughtful. "Hhmm, is there anything in it? Now when was the last time that I went grocery shopping?" Yolei laughed again and moved back into the kitchen to find out. Ken was watching the two from a distance. _'They look almost perfect for one another. How could she ever like me?'_ he wondered sadly.

Minomon looked at Ken with a thoughtfully worried expression. He hadn't said a thing through the whole discussion between Ken and the other two digidestined children. _'I wish Ken had told me sooner…why would he keep something like this from me? But if anyone is able to help him it will be Yolei…kindness…love…and sincerity. They're perfect together…now if only Ken would realize that and just let her know how he feels…'_

* * *

True to her word Yolei refused to leave until Ken was settled. When she had made sure that he was at least lying down at eight fifteen she relented and let Joe call a taxi for her. "Remember," she whispered to him while waiting to take off. "Only five hours unless you think you can handle more, and you don't have too. Don't go to sleep right away if you don't want to, but stay in this bed and rest." 

Yolei hugged him again and once more that day Ken could feel the love she gave off when she did so. "I have to go now, the taxi will be here any minute." Then she was gone out the door, but in an instant she was back again.

"Oh, I almost forgot…no Digital World tomorrow, come straight here from school right? If Joe isn't home then I'll tell him to leave a key for you at the front desk."

"But Yolei…"

"No," she said firmly. "Rest, twenty-four seven understand? Even when you don't sleep…take it easy. Try and be careful at school too… I'll come here and stay with you if it makes you feel better, the others will do just fine without us." Without waiting for his indignant reply, which she knew was sure to come, she ducked back out of the room through the door frame and out of sight. Ken sighed in mock irritation. He knew Yolei only wanted what was best for him, he was sure of that now, and for that he was eternally grateful.

Ken heard her rush out the front door with Joe, who saw her down to the entrance and then came back up. Ken stroked Minomon thoughtfully. "Why didn't you tell me about your dreams Ken?" his digimon friend asked sadly. 

"I…I just didn't want to worry you Minomon," he told him sincerely.

"But now I'm even more worried Ken. If you'd let someone know sooner then we might not have been in as much of a situation as we're in now…"

"I know," Ken told him sadly. "I just hate forcing myself unto other people…it was a good thing Yolei was here to do it for me, or I never would have had the courage. That was nice of her, offering to stay away from the Digital World for me."

"I had a feeling she was going to do that all along Ken."

"Oh, why's that Minomon."

"She loves you Ken, can't you tell? Why else would her crest of love react to you so strongly when hers is split between love and sincerity. It would have to be a pretty powerful love…for you…" his digimon yawned and closed his eyes.

But Ken stayed awake thinking about this until Joe came in from a studying break and on finding him still wide awake at twelve at night had threatened to drug him if he didn't go to sleep that very instant. Ken had nodded fervently and had fallen, almost immediately, into his tortured and troubled dreams.

* * *

Several blocks away Yolei could feel Ken's desire to just stay away from sleep, she worried about that. _'Joe better be making sure he gets those five hours.'_ She was awake until midnight as well, and could feel a fear building in her own mind, finally when she drifted off she dreamed of Ken. He was so scared…so frightened, though he wouldn't admit it. She tried to send him all the love she could manage but felt sure that she was draining herself in vain. Unlike Ken Yolei slept peacefully fore the remainder of the night until the time she had to get up for school.

* * *

The next afternoon Yolei made her way to the computer room with the others but only to collect her digimon Poromon and speak very quickly to Davis. She wasn't going to forget her promise to Ken about staying with him while he couldn't go to the Digital World. As soon as she entered Davis waved her over.

"Yolei," he said quietly. "Hey, I tried calling you last night, but you're mom said that you were out, what's up? Did you talk to Ken?"

She nodded. "Sorry I wasn't at home for your phone call Davis but I stayed kind of late at Joe's house."

Davis was confused. "Why were you at Joe's house, I thought that it had something to do with Ken…"

"Oh Davis, it did! I set Ken up at Joe's house for the night. I'm really, really worried about him now, so I'm not going to the Digital World today. If the other's ask why tell them I have to do something…anything for my parents."

"Well why did you leave Ken at Joe's house?"

"Ummm…well, you know when you told me Ken hadn't slept very well the other night? Well, it is a lot more complicated than that…Ken's been having these dreams lately and well…I know he wouldn't like me to tell you this Davis, but he's terrified to even go to sleep. He's gotten maybe twenty some hours tops for the last week and a half."

Davis exploded. "What?!" TK, Kari and Cody who had been having a discussion at the back of the room turned and looked at them curiously, but their curiosity didn't last long as Yolei and Davis were always arguing about something…

"Davis, shhhh," Yolei replied with a warning glance at the other digidestineds. "I know, that's why I left him with Joe, so he'd be made to get some sleep, I know that sounds kind of heartless of me, but if he doesn't sleep…" Yolei's voice trailed off.

"Yeah," Davis nodded in understanding.

"I told him not to go to the Digital World, but to go back to Joe's house. I promised him that I stay with him as long as he rested."

"Okay, take care of him Yolei." Davis told her, only somewhat teasingly. He too was concerned about Ken and didn't want to see any harm come to his friend, he also knew that Yolei was very capable of coping with the present situation. Despite what the others thought he wasn't totally clueless, he had noticed Ken's nervousness around Yolei and his inability to talk very well when she was close by. _'They look kind of cute together,'_ he chuckled to himself.

Yolei nodded seriously in response. "You can count on it." She turned and headed out the door and in the lightest tone of voice she could muster she called, "Bye all, see you tomorrow!"

TK looked at her in shock, "Yolei, aren't you coming to the Digital World with us?"

"No TK, sorry I can't, I have more pressing matters to attend to at the moment, maybe…I'll come tomorrow."

Cody yelled out, "Maybe?" but Yolei had already disappeared out the door in a hurry. Cody frowned. "Something strange is going on with Yolei, I wonder what it is. She got home at like eight thirty last night, I watched her from my apartment window. She came home in a taxi, which is somewhat unusual for Yolei as she doesn't mind a walk…that must mean she was coming from somewhere out of her way. And then this morning she wouldn't tell me where she'd been, but kept changing the subject."

TK was curious as well. " Yeah, she was sort of preoccupied while walking home yesterday. I had to repeat myself several times while attempting to engage her in a conversation," he turned and looked at Davis. "Hey Davis, what do you know about this?" he asked suspiciously. Davis shrugged.

"Only that Yolei told me she wasn't going to the Digital World today."

"Hhhmmm." Kari looked thoughtful. _'I wonder if this has something to do with Ken…whatever it is, it involves both Davis and Yolei…'_

* * *

Yolei raced to Joe's apartment as fast as she could, there was no bus running just then so she had to walk it all the way from the school. When she got to the front desk the man behind the counter told her that someone had already taken the spare key to the Kido apartment and Yolei was relieved that Ken had taken her seriously and not gone to the Digital World. She hurried up to Joe's apartment and knocked on the door, Ken opened it and Yolei smiled. 

"Oh good, you were listening to me last night after all."

Ken blushed faintly. "Of course I was Yolei."

He closed the door after her. She walked with him to the living room and made sure that he was seated on the couch before she even sat down. "Did you sleep any better last night?" she asked quietly.

Ken nodded. "Well, I got the five hours like I was supposed to," he told her. "I'm still tired though. It was easier last night Yolei, thank you."

Yolei was startled. "For…for what?"

"For giving me that protection from the dark, your love made it easier."

Yolei was stunned. "Did…did I actually use the crest power? I…I didn't know I had. I was just thinking about you last night and…well I wanted to do something to help."

"But you'd done more than enough already," Ken told her.

"It didn't feel like that to me."

"Thank you Yolei, but you shouldn't drain yourself like that."

"Your welcome Ken, but I want to."

They sat there quietly for a few moments, neither of them knowing quite what to say, but Ken was thinking. _'Tell her now…tell her how you feel about her now, while you're alone with her.'_ "Umm…Yolei?" she raised her head and looked at Ken. "I…I…just wanted to tell you that…"

Then they heard a key turning in the lock. '_Damn!' _Yolei cursed the interruption. "That must be Joe," she said awkwardly, Ken nodded. The door opened and she called out hesitantly "Joe?"

"Who's that? Who's here?" a voice called back, like Joe's…but not quite the same, sounding very worried.

"Oh, Jim is that you?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure is." Jim was Joe's brother who shared the apartment with him. He appeared in the doorway, he was several years older than Joe and he was studying to be a doctor as well.

"Sorry to worry you like that Jim," Yolei apologized. "Joe told us that you were out of town and I didn't know that you were going to be back so early…"

"That's okay, I'm used to seeing your face around here Yolei," he teased. "But who's your friend?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Jim this is Ken…Ken this is Jim, Joe's brother."

Ken nodded. "I'm very pleased to meet you."

The doorbell rang. Jim went to answer it. "Give me a break Joe, I know you have your own key," they heard him moan.

"Turn about is fair play Jim." They heard Joe reply. "What are you doing here? I thought your trip would at least last the weekend…"

"Nah, I got the chance to take off early, so I did. And if you thought that why did you ring the doorbell?! By the way Yolei and a friend are in the living room for you."

"Oh yeah, I know."

Joe came into the room. He sat down the briefcase that he always carried and Yolei laughed. "What?" he asked her perplexed.

"For a minute there Joe, you looked like a successful business man, but we all know that could never happen…" Jim joined in her laughter and so did Joe.

"Gee Yolei, your such a friend, reassuring a guy like that…" That only made them laugh harder. Jim and Joe had a seat too.

"So what are you doing here this time Yolei?" Jim asked.

"Taking care of Joe of course," she grinned. Ken was a little hurt, did she really like Joe that much? Jim made it sound like she was around their apartment all the time.

Joe frowned at her. "Seriously though, Ken is staying the weekend with us right Ken?"

Ken nodded hesitantly, "Well, I was going to but I can go home if…"

"No," Yolei shook her head. "Jim won't mind an extra person in the house."

"Of course not." Jim said in agreement with Yolei. "Why are you staying here with Joe, Ken?" he asked curiously.

"Ummm….well…" Ken didn't have time to finish answering the question, a green blur came racing through the doorway.

"Ken, you're back…you're back! Why didn't you wake me up?!" Minomon was bouncing up and down. Ken stared at his digimon, horrified, Minomon knew better than to go racing around the house when there were other people there… _'I suppose he thought since we were staying with another digidestined it would be safe…now what are we going to do? How can I explain Minomon to Joe's brother?'_ Yolei seemed to be worried about the same thing as she smacked a hand to her forehead.

"Oh no…" she moaned. Joe only grinned.

"No problem there Yolei." he assured her. "We've just been having a slight problem with the Digital World that's all Jim. I guess it would have been nice for you to have found out sooner, but so much has been going on lately….Ken and Yolei are part of a team of new digidestined." He turned and explained to a shell shocked Yolei and Ken that, "Jim was right in the middle of things with the original team when Myotismon and then Venamyotismon attacked Tokyo, so he knows all about the Digital World and our encounters."

"Really?" Yolei asked. "That is so cool, I never even guessed…"

Jim was as stunned as she was. "Wow, a new group of digidestined children prepared to save the Digital World. I was wondering how you met Yolei Joe, you never did tell me…What's the problem now?"

Ken blushed, and Joe shrugged. "We're…we're not quite sure…the Digital World seems to have a problem with Ken…" he shrugged helplessly lost for words.

Ken narrowed his eyes, "Oh give me a break, why don't you people just say it?" he snapped. "Here, the Digital World has a problem with Ken because he was the evil, horrible Digimon Emperor who did terrible things to everyone and now it won't leave him alone just because he doesn't want to be that way anymore! There, are you happy, none of you had to say anything!"

Yolei closed her eyes in pain and Ken was immediately sorry. "Oh Yolei, I didn't mean to hurt you like that…" he whispered, knowing very well that she could feel the anger and bitterness that he could at any time.

"It's okay Ken, you're entitled," she told him.

Joe and Jim looked like they weren't quite sure what to say to his outburt. Joe attempted to explain, "Well, Ken was the Digimon Emperor, and he was…" Joe was searching for a word.

"Evil," supplied Ken

"Umm…but Yolei and her friends convinced him that…"

"That I was hurting innocent, defenseless creatures."

"They told him that he was digidestined and that he shouldn't ignore…"

"My crest of kindness… the Digital World has one dry sense of humor."

"Ken, please…" Joe was rather irritated but he understood what the boy had to be going through. "So lately he's been having these dreams…its like…well, like someone is trying to convince him that he really should be the Emperor again…or something, I don't understand it."

Ken shivered and held tightly unto Minomon, despite the digimon's uncuddly nature. "Never again," he whispered. Jim blinked.

"Wow, that's some story. Its even better than your involvement in the Digital World Joe, and I never thought I'd be saying that!"

Suddenly everyone was very tired and you could hear the tension on the air. Joe sighed and then laughed. "Do you know what I was thinking?" Everyone shook their heads.

"I was hoping Yolei would stay and make us all a wonderful dinner again, like last night." he had a wistful, pleading puppy dog look in his eyes.

Yolei checked her watch. "Well, it is earlier than last night, I could start now on one condition…" They all looked at her expectantly. "Joe, you're going to go to the grocery store and pick up some more supplies, I'll make a list of basic necessities…and Jim you're going to help clean up that kitchen."

They all nodded. "I'll help clean too," Ken offered standing up but Yolei sat him right back down.

"You'll do nothing of the sort," she replied. "You are supposed to be relaxing." Ken sighed in defeat.

"Yolei, you really don't have to treat me like I'm breakable or something…" he mumbled in embarrassment. "All of you are doing work…I'd hate to feel like I'm the only one not contributing. 

Yolei rolled her eyes, "Only you Ken-chan," she sighed shaking her head, she proceeded to pull a rather ruffled looking Poromon out of her book bag. "Here," she said handing him to Ken who froze as soon as he was holding the little bird digimon. "If you must do something you can watch Poromon and make sure he doesn't get into any trouble."

Ken looked like he was very unsure of what to do but he nodded anyway. Yolei pulled Jim into the kitchen while Joe was out at the store. Together they made headway in cleaning all the greasy pots and pans that had been building up in the sink. As he scrubbed Jim asked Yolei…

"So when do you think Joe's going to get himself together and propose to you?" he asked mock-jokingly.

Yolei's eyes went wide and she snuck a look into the neighboring room to make sure Ken hadn't heard that. "Jim!" she hissed.

"Well, Joe does need a girl like you around here and I've been wondering ever since he introduced me to you if you weren't going to be the one…"

"Jim, I'm sorry, I'm just friends with Joe and he knows it. I know I'm here an awful lot sometimes but, that's because I count on Joe as a friend. He's so reliable that I know I can trust him with anything. I don't…I don't love Joe."

Jim nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry Yolei, that was pretty mean of me to say wasn't it? Reliable, that's Joe, that was his crest…trait in the Digital World wasn't it…reliability?"

Yolei nodded. "That's part of Cody's crest now. But my, my love has never reacted that way to Joe, and it never will, I know…and even if it did my sincerity wouldn't let me lie about it."

"Well, I guess Ken is the guy for you anyway. Am I right?"

"Jim Kido you have the loudest voice in all of Tokyo, will you keep it down?!" Yolei screeched. Jim only laughed.

"I take it that means yes…"

"Hhmmph, like I'd honestly tell you," Yolei answered haughtily.

When Joe got back Yolei made them another one of her fantastic dinners and then took off for the early bus home at seven. She told Ken not to worry about anything and that he'd better stay safe for her and then she took off with a quick good-bye to Jim and Joe.

* * *

That night Yolei and Ken fell asleep much earlier so that Ken could get the seven hours of sleep that he was supposed to be getting. Once again did her best to send Ken her love and protection so that he would make it easier through the night. Ken could feel it around him shielding him against the darkness with it light and against the cold with its warmth. He did sleep better that night, but the dream was still overpowering him little by little…

* * *

The next day was Saturday. Yolei was up at about ten o'clock as was usual for her on the weekend. The others went to the Digital World on the weekends too but she wasn't about to abandon Ken and she wanted to find out if his dreams were getting any better. She got a quick shower and forced down some breakfast and then began making her way out the door. No one was at home in her apartment right that minute so she scribbled a quick note saying where she'd be and a phone number for Joe's apartment. She grabbed her bag and stuffed a rather disgruntled looking Poromon into it. Then she grabbed her coat of the rack by the door and was just about to head out when she heard the phone ringing.

Yolei was hesitant. _'Should I answer it?'_ she debated. _'I really want to get over to see Ken, I don't know who's on the other line…the answering machine could get it, but it might be my parents wanting to tell me something…'_ Yolei finally gave up and ran to get the phone leaving the apartment door wide open.

"Hello?"

"Yolei, is that you?" she heard Joe's voice coming loud and clear from the other line, he sounded like he was in a hurry.

"Yes Joe."

"Okay look, we've got big problems now, I've already called TK and Cody and they should be on their way down now, Jim and I will be waiting in the car in front of your building to pick you three up."

"Joe…has…has something happened to Ken?" she asked panic welling up inside her.

"Please Yolei, we don't have that much time…if you want to save Ken get yourself down here to the car as quickly as possible, and bring Poromon with you."

Yolei nodded and then realized that Joe couldn't see her over the other line. "Okay, I'm coming right now."

She put the phone down in a hurry, turned around and ran straight into…TK and Cody. "Oh my gosh you guys, don't do that to me!" she screeched. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry," TK said. "We both just got a phone call from Joe saying that he would be waiting outside and that he might need our help, but he wouldn't tell us for what…"

Yolei looked as if she might cry, "There is no time to explain right now…please TK, we must hurry, Ken is in trouble!"

"Ken…?" TK asked but Yolei was already pushing the two boys out of the door. She locked it in a hurry. Then the three of them took off for the elevator at a run. A minute later they dashed outside and piled into Jim's car.

"What…what happened Joe?" Yolei panted as she fought to get control of her breathing. Joe looked grim.

"We need to get to the hospital as soon as possible…step on it Jim," he advised.

TK was incredulous, "The…hospital?"

"Joe, what happened…I left Ken with you because I thought you'd try to help him…now tell me."

"I did my best Yolei, but even I can't do anything when Ken's in a coma," Joe answered snappishly and immediately apologized. "Sorry, this has me really stressed…it's out of my hands now. But I believe that you'd LOVE to help him right?"

Yolei's eyes went wide, she hadn't realized that Joe had made the connection that her power affected Ken more than was usual with other people. "Anything to save him…" she whispered. Then she was suddenly terrified, and she knew that some of what she was feeling was Ken's terror, she shuddered and Cody looked at her in concern. "If Ken's in a coma…then he's trapped in his own mind. If we don't save him he might be worse than dead if he has no way to wake up."

Joe nodded. "That's what I thought too, I was just waiting for you to confirm my suspicions."

"Hurry Jim," Yolei pleaded. She added quietly, but not so quietly that TK and Cody missed it, "Hang on Ken, don't…don't give up yet."

* * *

They were at the hospital in another ten minutes, Yolei ran in while the others parked the car. Jim, who worked at the hospital, had given her directions to Ken's room there so that she didn't have to waste time asking the receptionist. She went as fast as she could in that hospital full of people. When she arrived she found Kari and Davis as well as Mr and Mrs Ichijouji. The later were in shock and Mrs Ichijouji was crying hysterically, Kari and Davis were both sad, but they realized that there was not much they could do for Ken now, Kari must have gotten a quick explanation from Davis for she wasn't really asking any questions.

As Yolei looked past her friends to the bed her heart broke to see Ken lying there so pale and still. _'I promised myself that I wouldn't let anything hurt him,'_ she reminded herself once more. But tears welled up in her eyes threatening to spill down her cheeks as she moved slowly into the room. Davis looked at her and said almost sharply, "No Yolei, this is not the time…you must stay strong now if anything is to be done for Ken."

Yolei gulped and nodded. Just then Joe, Jim, TK and Cody came rushing into the room. Joe shut the door quickly behind him. "Here's the deal, as Jim works here he managed to get us a little time without any interruptions…Yolei?" he looked questioningly at her.

"Joe…where's Sora…oh, I need Sora for this, Sora is the real love."

"No Yolei," Joe shook his head. "Sora couldn't make it, as much as she wanted to…but your love alone is strong enough to save Ken. I think…only yours would respond in this case…"

Ken's mother had stopped crying and they were looking at the children in disbelief. "Please, can you do something for our son?" Ken's mother she looked at Yolei.

Yolei quivered. "I…I don't know, but…but I can try," she whispered.

Joe sighed and turned to the Ichijouji's. "I'd suggest that you go, but if you are unwilling to leave your son, we understand…" they nodded and he continued. "You must know that what you will see in this room will be strange and virtually unexplainable…to you. No child in this room, myself and Ken included, is normal…Nothing that is seen in here will go beyond this door, we can do nothing for Ken without this assurance from you…"

Yolei gasped in horror of what he was saying, but the Ichijouji's only nodded. "You have our word."

Joe turned back to Yolei. "All right Yolei, do your thing."

Yolei nodded. "I have Poromon," she said pulling him out of her bag. "Do you have Minomon?"

Joe nodded and pointed to something bundled up in his coat that was now jiggling furiously. "Let him go please." Joe released his hold and something small and green darted quick as lightening out of it and plastered itself to Ken.

"Ken…Ken…wake up!" Minomon wailed piteously but to no avail.

Yolei made a sweeping motion with her arms. "All right, you people might like to clear the floor here, Poromon will get bigger pretty soon," she warned. Everyone backed up immediately.

"Lets do this Poromon, digivolve!"

Her digimon hopped off Ken's bed to the floor.

Poromon digivolve to…Hawkmon.

Yolei nodded. "Are you ready Hawkmon? Digi Armor Energize!"

Hawkmon armor digivolve to…Halsemon *the wings of love* 

There was a gasp from the back of the room where Ken's parents sat, but no more than that. "All right Yolei do whatever it is you're gonna do fast, we don't want company while Halsemon's in the room."

Yolei pulled a chair up close to Ken's bed. "TK," she looked at the tall boy beside Kari. "I might need your hope…I'm not sure…if I start to go down to feel free to jump in with that power of yours at any time." TK nodded uncertainly not quite sure what he'd do if it came down to that.

"To do this I'm going to need to be asleep as well," Yolei frowned. "Only I'm going to need help getting there…Joe, this is your area of expertise, nothing too strong, only for about twenty minutes…"

Joe looked over at his brother. "Jim?"

"Oh geez Joe, I might be in trouble already, but I'll loose my job if I give Yolei any unauthorized medication…"

"Jim, you'll be saving Ken's life, and no one has to know," Joe told his brother gently. Jim looked beaten.

"How do I get myself into these things?" he moaned.

He took a syringe of clear liquid out of a medical cabinet. Yolei extended her arm and looked away as Jim slid the needle into her skin. There was a slight prick and then a light dizzy feeling carried Yolei away. As soon as Yolei was asleep Halsemon disappeared, there was a shimmer in the air around Minomon as if in uncertainty but then he disappeared as well.

Ken's mother wiped the tears off her face. "Now…now what happens?"

"Now its all up to Yolei," Joe said quietly. They all looked at the girl sleeping peacefully in the chair next to Ken as if expecting her to do something miraculous before their very eyes. "But I think anything that happens here…is going to take place in Ken's own mind…" he sighed and they waited, hardly daring to breathe.

* * *

Yolei instantaneously found herself on Halsemon's back, and they were flying in a world of gray with thick, barely penetrable fog. "This must be what Ken meant when he said darkness Halsemon…"she whispered.

"Indeed," her digimon replied. Though the fog was thick Halsemon cut through it with ease and Yolei was surprised, but then reminded herself that Halsemon was the wings of Love.

Soon a chill was creeping up Yolei's body and she understood what Ken had meant by the cold evil. She put out a little Love energy to shield herself but most all of it she saved for Ken. They had been flying for what seemed like forever…

"What are we looking for Yolei?" Halsemon asked.

"Ken…" Yolei replied.

Soon she spotted something…someone ahead in the distance. _'I hope that's Ken, hold on just a little bit longer Ken, I'm coming…'_ Out loud she shouted, "Full speed ahead Halsemon!"

When they drew closer they could see a lot of shadowy figures surrounding Ken who was in agony, Minomon was trying desperately to persuade Ken to run but he wasn't getting anywhere. 

Yolei and Halsemon came to a landing and Yolei rushed to Ken's side. The shadows shied away as she came by and she was silently pleased. _'Oh, so you don't like my Love do you? Well that's just too bad.'_ but she knew that now would not be the time to waste her small, lingering power.

"Ken, Ken…" Yolie was beside him now. She put a firm arm around him. "Come on Ken, you can do it…You can fight this thing Ken. Ken, listen to me…" Ken shivered and looked up so trustingly into her face.

"Give them a form Ken, you must give all your shadows, all those doubts a form. Then, then we can fight them together."

Ken nodded weakly, and suddenly the shadows shivered and became more solid…Yolei had expected Ken to put most of the shadows into a digimon form and was surprised to see objects and people there as well. There was a large, evil looking digimon…Devimon, there was a large control spire and several dark rings, and the people, two children.

_'Ken wants us to destroy children?' _she was horrified, but made herself realize that there was a reason for the shadows having taken those specific forms and resigned herself to it. Then…

Minomon digivolve to….Wormmon.

Wormmon digivolve to….Stingmon.

"Are you guys ready to win?" she shouted.

"Yes!" Ken and the two digimon yelled back. Yolei grabbed Ken's hand and transferred some of her own powers into him. Then both she and him were on Halsemon's back and flying towards the evil…

The control spires and the dark rings were the easiest objects to get rid of and they dissipated quickly. Next they took on Devimon finding it only somewhat difficult to defeat his dark powers but with Yolei's Love flying along side them they were able to make him disintegrate into nothingness as well. Yolei was noticing that each time they took out one of the shadows the grayness was slowly disappearing.

Then there was only the two children left, but they were the two most difficult things for them to face. Their digimon were useless at this point in the battle, and now the rest of it was pretty much up to Ken. The first boy they went up against looked to be about their age. He taunted them mercilessly. "That's it Ken," he laughed. "Come and make me disappear again, just like the last time."

"Sam, I'm so sorry…" Ken whispered.

"What's wrong Ken, don't have the guts to kill me a second time?"

Ken stiffened and tears were running down his face. "I didn't kill you Sam…I didn't. You were my brother, I loved you," he moaned.

"Oh but you did kill me Ken, you never loved me, you only envied me…my power, my intellect!" the shadow shouted. "How many times did you wish for me to disappear from your life Ken? How many times?!"

"I didn't kill you Sam!" Ken yelled. "I was only a child, too young…I DIDN'T kill you!" as soon as these words burst from his mouth the Sam shadow gave them a look of despair and was gone.

Then there was only the young child left, he looked like he was only about seven years old. "Come to me Ken," he called. "Be one with me…how long has it been since we were together? When did you loose your innocence Digimon Emperor?" Ken flinched as if someone had brandished a whip at him.

"I don't want to be that way anymore…please," he begged. Yolei knew that all she could do now was give him the strength he would need.

"But how can you deny me Ken? How can you deny part of your own heart?" the child cried.

"You're not a part of me anymore," Ken cried too.

"Oh but I am, I will always be a part of you, you will never actually be rid of me, that lost innocence…I will always be there, buried in your heart, to remind you."

"No," Ken shook his head weeping uncontrollably.

"I am the only one you can trust Ken," the childish voice persuaded. "I was always the only one you could trust, all your parents ever saw was Sam. They had no time for you, for me, Sam was the genius… their perfect child, but I made you realize that you could be the same as Sam, I made you great. The others that your with now, you try and convince yourself that they have accepted you, but how could they have when you're a monster? I am the only one who accepts you for who you are…the youngest he hates you for your evil…mistrusts you, the other one, TK…he watches you so closely as if determined not to let you hurt anyone…as if you were going to. Kari, oh, she seems soooo sympathetic, but what does she really think about you? Does she shudder with revulsion every time she sees you? The boy named Izzy, just as smart as you…but he doesn't believe you deserve the power you have Ken, he thinks you're unworthy."

"That can't be," Ken murmured.

"Oh, but how many times have you asked yourself if it was true? Oh, I know you so well Ken, I know the answer to that…endlessly."

"There's still Davis, and…Yolei," Yolei could feel Ken loosing, slipping away from her, but she could have nothing to do with this fight, the one against his own suspicions, his childhood, his whole life…

"The boy Davis, he has true faith in you…" the child admitted. "Even you can see that on your own…but the girl with you? Oh you fool yourself Ken! Do you honestly think that she cares about you? That she loves you? How, how could she?"

Yolei was furious, here was this tiny, child-like image of evil trying to turn Ken against his friends, the people who cared about him, his own parents…and trying to convince Ken that Yolei didn't truly love him. The remainder of Yolei's power surged out of her body and into Ken's and Ken could feel its power reenergizing him. But Yolei was so weak, and drained, she collapsed against Ken.

He smiled sadly. "I don't know how Yolei feels for me, that is true. But it doesn't matter, the only thing that matters is that I care about her…I put my faith in my friends, I trust them with my life."

"NNNNNOOOOOO!!" there was an agonizing wail that swept over them and the last of the shadows…the last of the evil melted away…forever. The gray darkness around them was replaced by an almost blinding white light that was so pure and good it hurt Ken and Yolei, who were not so perfect, just to be in it. Ken smiled through the pain as he held Yolei against him. "We did it Yolei…" he whispered. "We won."

"No Ken," Yolei sighed. "You won."

"Yolei, I've wanted to tell you for so long…I…" but he didn't get to finish. The whiteness around them was blurring with colors, voices too were coming through. Ken sighed, would he never get to tell Yolei how he felt about her? "We're waking up…I think." he told her. "I…I almost wish…that we could stay here this way forever but, I know we can't…"

* * *

Meanwhile the other digidestined stared at the outer shells of Yolei and Ken waiting, watching for a sign that their two friends were still fighting. TK was tense with worry. _'Yolei, I don't know what to do, should I help you? Please, give me a sign…something.'_

Then TK blinked and the next second that he looked at Yolei she was in her digital outfit that she always used, complete with the aviators helmet. Had she been wearing that the whole time and he just hadn't noticed? Then her body gave a small twitch and slowly she opened her eyes and blinked in the harsh hospital room light. She stood slowly looking at them all and a small smile spread across her face. Poromon and Minomon were back, both looking fairly exhausted. Everyone's eyes were on her.

"Its over," she sighed. "Ken won…" she swayed dangerously back and forth and TK rushed forward to catch her as she fell but he didn't reach her in time. Ken was already there holding her. He lifted her ever so gently and cradled her against him.

Everyone was so happy and relieved. Kari was hugging TK and Davis was too amazed to notice their intimate moment, even Cody was smiling slightly. Ken's parents gasped and then his mother began laughing and crying at the same time. "Oh Ken, you're all right!" she sobbed while smiling at her son. She turned to Joe and the others. "Thank you, for saving our son. I don't know anything about what just happened here, and I don't care if you trust me enough to tell me more or not, all that matters is you all saved our son's life."

"No," Joe told her. "We didn't do anything at all Ken saved himself."

Ken shook his head slowly. "That's not true." They all turned to look at him, and he smiled as if he were somewhere far away. "I was saved by an angel. And I told her I would never give in…"

As if on cue Joe began hustling everyone out of the room. "Let's leave them alone now," he whispered. They all nodded and slipped quietly away, including Ken's parents. Yolei leaned against Ken and sighed. Ken smiled tenderly down at her and she returned the smile. Their lips brushed against one another ever so sweetly.

"Do you think," she blushed ever so slightly and asked softly. "That they know something we don't?"

"No," Ken replied shaking his head. " I've always known."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Dragon Lady: I don't know, do you think that went well?

****

Ken: I guess so…

****

Dragon Lady: What do you mean you 'guess so'? Don't you know? Was it good? Was it terrible?Was it really…really…really stupid?Was it boring?Dumb?A waste of time?…………….

****

Ken: ***sigh* **How pathetic is she? Please read and review so she doesn't drive me insane, because if she does then there will be no more stories. So please I'm begging you…throw her a bone! Anything!


End file.
